


Chicken Soup

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Fluff and Humor, MayorQueen, One Shot, Sick Character, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Regina is sick, and the Queen is determined to help her get better.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Chicken Soup

Regina had been sick for three days now, and despite her insistence that everything was fine, the Queen demanded that she stay home in bed, away from the snow (both kinds). To be more precise, the Queen practically had her imprisoned in her own bedroom.

“You’re going to stay in that bed whether you like it or not!” the Queen shouted, “Now eat your soup. You’d feel much better, if only you weren’t so _stubborn.”_

Regina huffed as she took the steaming bowl from her darker half. “Fine,” she muttered, looking like a petulant child. The Queen watched her with an unnerving intensity. “Will you quit staring at me?” she snapped.

“Not until you empty that entire bowl.”

Regina started to raise the spoon to her lips, but then an idea crept into her mind and she just smiled as she held the bowl out and dumped it onto the floor beside the bed. The Queen just looked at her incredulously before cleaning up the mess with a touch of magic.

“You truly are behaving like a child,” the Queen deadpanned.

Regina set the bowl down and folded her arms in defiance. “If you’re going to trap me in here, I’m at least going to have a bit of fun.”

 _“Trap you?_ Don’t be ridiculous! Imagine if Henry was sick. Would you allow him to set foot in this weather, even for a moment?”

Regina faltered a bit. “N-No,” she said quietly, “No, I wouldn’t.”

“Right,” said the Queen, “because the cold would only worsen his condition— which is _precisely_ why I’m keeping you in here. You are not a prisoner, Regina. What you are is sick, and you’re going to have to realize, sooner than later, that I am only trying to help you.” She waved her hand, and more soup materialized within the bowl. “Now then,” she continued, “eat your chicken soup.”

Regina sighed heavily, but did as she was told.

“Good,” the Queen said upon inspecting the now-empty bowl, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I suppose not.”

The Queen just smiled and set the bowl aside. “You know I love you,” she murmured.

A smile tugged at Regina’s lips. “Yes,” she said, “I know— and I love you, too.”

The Queen squeezed her hand gently and chuckled.

“What is it?”

“I was thinking of drawing you a nice, warm bath, with scented candles all around,” said the Queen, “and I thought it would be even better if I added bubbles.”

“Is that all? I feel there’s something else here that you aren’t telling me.”

The Queen’s smile widened into a sly grin. “I was hoping to join you.”

“That sounds lovely,” Regina said with sincerity, “I’d like that very much. Anything to get out of this room.”

And so that was what they did.

* * *

The next morning, Regina felt like a whole new woman. She was no longer sick. It was almost like a miracle. Unfortunately, the Queen seemed to have caught her illness, and so she gladly turned the tables on her doppelganger.

“This is horrible,” the Queen fussed, “I’m not staying in this room for days on end.”

“Now, now,” said Regina, “Imagine if Henry was sick. Would you allow him to set foot in this weather, even for a moment?”

The Queen just narrowed her eyes at the Mayor, who was trying and failing not to smile while handing her a bowl of steaming chicken soup.

“Enjoy the soup, Your Majesty.”

“You’re such a pain,” the Queen huffed as she brought the spoon up to her lips.

Regina laughed softly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
